


Drivers License (RinxMiku Fanfiction)

by Hatsune_Mikan



Series: Song fics [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Lenku, RinKu - Freeform, Songfic, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsune_Mikan/pseuds/Hatsune_Mikan
Summary: A songfic based off of the song Drivers License.Slight Len x Miku and Rin x Gumi
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Series: Song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193951
Kudos: 2





	Drivers License (RinxMiku Fanfiction)

_I got my driver's license last week_  
_Just like we always talked about_  
_'Cause you were so excited for me_  
_To finally drive up to your house_  
_But today I drove through the suburbs_  
_Crying 'cause you weren't around_

Rin drove down the empty, dark rode. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to focus on the rode, instead of the teal haired girl. It's been a week but it feels like it just happened. Did she even care? Did Miku even care that she broke Rin's heart. Memories flashed through Rin's head, she remembered the week she told Miku that she would finally take her drivers test. She knew Miku would be excited, and she was. But then she remembered the look on Miku's face when she broke up with Rin.

_And you're probably with that blonde boy_  
_Who always made me doubt_  
_He's so much older than me_  
_He's everything I'm insecure about_  
_Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs_  
_'Cause how could I ever love someone else?_

Once Rin got home she hung up her jacket and took of her shoes. Taking a look around the room she noticed the picture of Miku and Rin. They looked so in love in that picture. Now she was in love with someone else, someone that wasn't Rin. A flash of Miku's face went through Rin's mind. How could she get her out of her mind? Rin thought of all the things Miku and Len are doing. Probably at Luka's party, one she was supposed to go to with Miku. How could Miku suddenly fall in love with a playboy? Did she even understand?

_And I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one_  
_And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone_  
_Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_  
_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

Yes, Rin and Miku had fights, but all normal couples did. Most of them were about Rin being jealous of, Len. Maybe Miku just got tired of Rin and decided to make Rin jealous. The only thing that really bothered her was that Miku looked so happy with Len. She probably never even thought of Rin, or her feelings, when kissing Len. Scrolling through her social media she noticed a picture of Miku and Len. Len was kissing Miku's cheek, with the caption 'With the love of my life!! ❤💕'. What? Rin thought Miku was the love of her life. 'She moved on quickly' Rin thought. 

_And all my friends are tired_  
_Of hearing how much I miss you, but_  
_I kinda feel sorry for them_  
_'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do, yeah_  
_Today I drove through the suburbs_  
_And pictured I was driving home to you_

The next day, Rin walked into her English class.   
"Oh, hey, Rin how are you?" Asked one of her friends, Gumi. She had a sincere look on her face, knowing about the break-up.   
"I'm fine." Rin replied coldly. She wasn't in the mood to have a decent conversation with anyone. She also wasn't keen on the idea of talking to Gumi, in particularly. Not that Rin didn't like Gumi, it was just Gumi liked Rin so it was awkward since Rin liked her platonically.   
"Do you," Gumi started awkwardly, "uh miss Miku?" Rin's frowned deepend. "I-I mean, uh, I-I didn't see you at the party yesterday. I-I was trying to look for you."  
"I was on a drive. I just needed to clear my head." Rin gave Gumi a soft smile. "To answer your question, yes I do miss Miku."  
"Why?"  
"What do you mean, 'why'?"  
"I mean why do you miss her?"  
Rin thought for a moment. Why? Why did she miss Miku?  
"Um, well, imagine that you loved someone," Rin started not even thinking about Gumi's feelings, "but the person you love, loves someone else." Suddenly the realization hit her. Rin peeked over at Gumi who was looking at her lap. "I-I'm sorry."  
"Oh, no, it's fine. U-Um well I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat after school. I heard there's a good cafe a couple blocks from here." Gumi asked. Rin thought for a moment before replying with a 'yes' then turning towards the teacher.

_And I know we weren't perfect_  
_But I've never felt this way for no one, oh_  
_And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay, now that I'm gone_  
_I guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_  
_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

After school Rin walked out of the school, mentally congratulating herself for avoiding Miku and Len for the whole day. She walked up against a wall waiting for Gumi. Suddenly Rin heard a familiar laugh. Rin looked up to see Miku laughing with Len and a group of his friends. Len and Rin's eyes lock for a moment, Len sent her a shit-eating grin. Rin quickly looked away, she swallowed a lump in her throat not wanting to break down in the front of the school.   
"Hey Rin! Sorry I'm late I had to talk to someone." Gumi ran up, without of breath.  
"Oh, hey, It's alright." Rin replied coldly.  
"Alright, shall we go then?" Gumi asked, holding out her hand. Rin reluctantly took it, not wanting to be rude.

_Red lights, stop signs  
I still see your face in the white cars, front yards  
Can't drive past the places we used to go to  
'Cause I still fuckin' love you, babe (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Sidewalks we crossed  
I still hear your voice in the traffic, we're laughing  
Over all the noise  
God, I'm so blue, know we're through  
But I still fuckin' love you, babe (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

Gumi tried to make small talk with Rin, but Rin was more thinking about Miku holding her hand, and Miku trying to make small talk with her. Suddenly Rin realized which cafe they were going to. It was the one where Miku and Rin went on their first date. She couldn't believe that it was almost a year ago.  
"Earth to Rin. You alive?" Gumi waved her hand in front of Rin's face.  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking" Rin replied.  
"Scary." Gumi laughed. Rin let out the tiniest laugh. Gumi looked over at her in surprise. "Ya know that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh since you Miku left each other."  
Rin looked at her in the eyes, "Gumi, I really like you but I think It's just to early for me to start dating again. Maybe when I get myself together, I'll think about it."  
Gumi's eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall. "Yes, I-I understand. I don't want to force you to do something. I'll wait for you though." Gumi gave Rin a small smile and let go of her hand. "Would you still like to go to the cafe?"  
"Sure."

_I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one_  
_And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay, now that I'm gone_  
_'Cause you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_  
_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_  
_Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

After Rin and Gumi's "date" Rin drove home. Closing the door behind her, Rin let out a long sigh. Yeah she missed Miku, but as long Miku was happy, Rin would be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for making it to the end. Sorry if it sounded rushed at the end, it was in my drafts and it was gonna get deleted soon so I finished it. I'm probably gonna make a few more books to this based off of other songs. I'm thinking the next one should be with Gumi with the song She.


End file.
